Fate and Love
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Yang diinginkan Orihime—bangsawan dari kerajaan Campaque hanya cinta dan kebebasan, namun takdir berkata lain, terkadang takdir memang bisa menjadi begitu kejam, bukan? / 'Aku mencintaimu, sekarang Kita bisa bersama lagi— di Neraka' / Dont Flame! / REVIEW PLEASE?


A/N: Hai Minna-san! Ini Fic Bleach saya yang pertama, cerita ini terinspirasi dari _**Tragic Love Song of Destiny**_ dan _**Romeo & Juliet**_. Enjoy ^^ Review yaa #OalahBacaBelumUdahMintaRevie w XD

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Bleach**

**But I do own Love and Fate**

**Image by Ashirou Deviantart**

**Warning: OOC, dll**

Seorang _Ojou-sama_ bernama Orihime, bangsawan dari kerajaan _Campaque_, duduk di kasurnya sambil memandangi halaman mansion yang berada di balik pemandangan jendela kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian irisnya melebar ketika menemukan burung merpati yang tengah mengetuk kaca jendela dengan paruhnya.

Sang _Ojou-sama_ dengan perlahan membuka kaca jendela kamarnya, membiarkan burung merpati itu masuk.

Matanya mendapati secarik kertas yang diikat di cakar sang burung merpati, dengan hati-hati dia mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu membacanya.

Sang Ojou-sama tersenyum tipis melihat nama pengirimnya.

Ichigo bangsawan kerjaan _Demchine,_ kekasihnya.

Dengan sepenuh hati ia menulis balasan untuk Ichigo, mengikatkannya kembali ke cakar sang burung, berharap agar sang burung menyampaikan semua perasaannya yang berbentuk kata-kata kepada sang bangsawan _Demchine_.

.

.: Love and Fate :.

.

**Tuk-tuk-tuk!**

Suara yang terdengar samar-samar itu memaksa Orihime untuk membuka matanya, ia mengarahkan matanya ke arah jendela kamarnya—asal suara tersebut.

Pelupuk mata yang tadinya memandang sayu karena setengah mengantuk langsung melebar ketika menemukan sosok berambut _orange _dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Ichigo...?!"

Dengan segera sang Hime membuka kaca jendela mansionnya, membiarkan sosok berambut _orange _itu untuk masuk.

"Ichigo...?! Kenapa kau ada disini...?!" tanya Orihime segera.

"Kenapa...? Kau tak suka Orihime...?" tanya Ichigo balik.

Orihime tersentak sebelum segera menjawab, "B—bukan begitu... Maksudku kau kan bisa masuk lewat gerbang utama...!"

Bangswan _Demchine_ itu hanya menyengir. "Aku ingin memberikan kejutan!" jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

Orihime hanya mendengus pelan.

Ichigo membalas dengan tertawa kecil, sebelum terdiam, lalu berkata, "Hari ini kau cantik seperti biasa..."

Kata-kata yang dengan sukses membuat pipi Orihime memanas.

Tidak... bukan artinya dia tidak pernah dipuji dengan kata 'cantik'.

Sangat sering malah, namun ini berbeda...

Para bangsawan lain biasanya memuji Orihime dengan kata-kata yang indah, namun semua itu semata-mata dilakukan mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari bangsawan _Champaque_.

Banyak bangsawan yang memasang wajah tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada bangswan _Champaque_, namun dibelakangnya hanya menjelek-jelekkan.

Orihime tak akan terpancing oleh kebaikan palsu seperti itu, dia tak butuh.

Namun Ichigo berbeda.

Berada disampingnya membuat Orihime nyaman.

Ichigo tersenyum kepadanya dengan tulus, kata-kata yang dikatakannya semua ditujukan untuk Orihime, bukan untuk seseorang bangsawan _Champaque_.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Orihime merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

.

.: Love and Fate:.

.

Mata Ichigo terpikat oleh suatu patung naga di pojok ruangan kamar Orihime.

Orihime yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya, "Ada apa Ichigo...?"

"Patung—itu..." kata-katanya terhenti, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya kembali, "Darimana kau mendapatkan patung tersebut?"

Orihime menatap ke arah patung itu sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah... Sejak dulu patung itu selalu berada disitu, dan tak ada yang memindahkannya, mungkin karena berat, patung itu begitu besar. Memangnya ada apa dengan patung itu?"

Ichigo merenung sejenak sebelum melangkah ke arah patung itu. "Tidak... Hanya saja, dikamarku juga ada patung yang sama."

"Ah? Benarkah..?" tanya Orihime sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ichigo.

Orihime tersentak ketika kakinya tanpa sengaja tersandung sesuatu, ia segera mencengkram bagian ekor patung naga tersebut untuk dijadikan penahan. Namun meskipun begitu dia masih tetap terjatuh, tubuhnya menabrak Ichigo, dan tanpa sadar Ichigo telah terguling di lantai dengan Orihime yang berada di atasnya.

Mereka terdiam satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Wajah mereka saling memanas.

Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang sehingga mereka berdua bisa mendengarnya.

Perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit, jarak diantara mereka memendek.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

Tangan Orihime tanpa sengaja menarik lebih kuat ekor patung naga tersebut.

Dalam hitungan detik, lantai yang berada di sebelah patung tersebut terbuka... menampilkan ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, menghancurkan suasana romantis yang telah tercipta.

Coklat dan emas tersentak lalu segera menatap pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba itu.

Dengan gugup mereka berdiri lalu mendekati pintu tersebut.

"I—Ini, terbuka karena aku menarik ekor patung itu...?"

"Ruang bawah tanah..." gumam Ichigo sebelum akhirnya melompat turun kebawah, diikuti Orihime.

Ternyata daripada disebut ruangan tempat itu lebih cocok disebut terowongan.

"Sepertinya ini digunakan ketika jaman perang dahulu," tambah Ichigo.

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri terowongan, gelap, pengap, dan berdebu, benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke suatu ruangan yang lebih luas.

Ichigo menemukan sebuah lampu neon tua, lalu berusaha menghidupkannya. "Sepertinya masih berfungsi..." katanya bersamaan saat lampu itu menyala.

Sinar lampu tersebut menerangi sebagian ruangan, menampilkan ukiran-ukiran indah yang terukir di dindingnya.

Orihime mendekati sisi dinding yang penuh dengan tulisan.

"Apa maksud dari tulisan ini...?" 5anya Orihime setelah menyadari bahwa huruf-huruf yang terukir di dinding itu terasa asing.

Ichigo menatap sejenak tulisan itu sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya itu bahasa kuno."

"Kau mengerti...?" tanya Orihime sambil menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Sedikit... Aku pernah disuruh Ayah belajar, tapi karena tak serius aku berhenti," jawabnya.

"Dasar...!"

"Biarin, lagian gurunya menyebalkan..."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau terjemahkan bahasa ini...? Yang kau ketahui saja."

"Hmph, baiklah..."

Mata Ichigo mulai menelusuri huruf-huruf itu, melangkahi semua kata yang terasa asing sebelum kemudian menemukan suatu kata yang familiar.

"Kekasih..." katanya.

"Pffft, sepertinya kau hanya mengetahui hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan itu..." goda Orihime.

Ichigo hanya terdiam sambil menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

Matanya kembali bergerak menelusuri huruf-huruf tersebut, hingga akhirnya terhenti ketika menemukan kata yang familiar. "Musuh..."

Lalu dia kembali berhenti di kata-kata terkahir. "Pengkhianatan..."

"Kekasih... musuh... pengkhianatan...?" ulang Orihime. "Aku tak mengerti..."

"Mungkin semacam legenda atau apalah." timpal Ichigo. "Lebih baik tak usah dipikirkan, hal seperti itu tidak penting selama tidak berkaitan dengan kita,"

Orihime terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Yah... Mungkin kau benar..."

Matanya lalu tertuju kepada lanjutan terowongan tersebut.

"Menurutmu kemana tujuan terowongan ini...?" tanya Orihime.

"Sepertinya ke arah kamarku..." jawab Ichigo sekenanya. "Mengingat bahwa dikamarku ada patung yang sama denganmu..."

Orihime mengangguk mengerti. "Mengapa ruangan kamar kita berhubungan ya..?"

"Entahlah, aku tak peduli, tapi dengan ini aku bisa lebih sering bertemu denganmu..." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.: Love and Fate:.

.

Siang itu para pelayan terdengar lebih berisik, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Orihime tak tahu, dan juga tak mau tahu, para pelayan disana memang hobi menggosip, tak terkecuali tentang dirinya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Orihime yang tengah menghabiskan sarapan paginya, lalu memberi salam dengan membungkuk.

"Maaf mengganggu Nona Orihime," kata pelayan itu.

"Ada apa...?" tanya Orihime.

"Anda dipanggil oleh Baginda Raja, Baginda Raja ingin anda menemuinya diruangannya sehabis jadwal sarapan pagi."

Orihime terdiam sejenak, tak biasanya Ayahnya memanggilnya, pria itu biasanya begitu sibuk mengurusi kerajaan sehingga melupakan hal-hal tentang dirinya.

"Baiklah..." jawab Orihime.

"Saya mohon pamit," kata pelayan tersebut.

Orihime hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.: Love and Fate:.

.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk," jawab Baginda Raja singkat.

Pintu perlahan mulai terbuka hingga menampilkan wajah Orihime yang berada di baliknya.

"Ayah memanggilku...?" tanya Orihime pelan.

"Benar," jawab Raja, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kita langsung ke _point_-nya saja... Orihime, aku sudah menetapkan pasangan yang akan mendampingimu memimpin kerajaan."

Iris Orihime membesar. "A—Apa, Ayah...?!"

"Kemarilah Ulquiorra..." panggil Baginda Raja.

Orihime tersentak menyadari keberadaan pria berambut hitam yang ternyata sudah berada disana sejak tadi.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti disamping sang Raja.

"Perkenalkan, ini Ulqiuorra bangsawan dan kerajaan _**Pitriste**_, tunanganmu."

"Tapi, Ayah! Aku tidak bisa! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dia!"

"Jaga bicaramu Orihime!" bentak sang Raja, membuat Orihime tertegun.

"Oh ya, dan satu hal lagi, kerajaan kita sedang memperbutkan tanah di perbatasan utara. Dengan kata lain, sekarang kita bermusuhan bangsawan kerajaan disana! Bagaimana pun juga kita harus mendapatkan tanah itu, dan Ulquiorra akan membantu kita."

Orihime tersentak. _Perbatasan utara...? Bangsawan... Demchine...? Ichigo!_

"Minggu depan kita akan memulai perang dengan keluarga bangsawan tercela itu."

.

.: Love and Fate:.

.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Ichigo...? Ichigo...? Apa yang harus kulakukan!' seru Orihime sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar suara ketukan dari jendela.

Burung merpati itu, dengan segera Orihime membuka jendelanya dan mengambil kertas surat yang terikat di cakar merpati itu,membukanya lalu membacanya.

_Orihime, temui aku di ruangan bawah tanah kuno yang kita temukan 2 hari yang lalu._

_Yours—Ichigo._

Dengan segera Orihime melangkahkan kakinya mendekati patung naga tersebut, lalu menarik ekornya yang dengan sekejap membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

.

.:Love and Fate:.

.

Iris Orihime bergetar melihat pria yang amat dicintainya itu, dia berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya.

"Ichigo...!" serunya sambil menangis.

Ichigo membalas pelukannya, sambil tersenyum sedih ke arah Orihime.

"Ichigo... Kita... Keluarga kita..."

"Aku tahu Orihime," timpal Ichigo segera.

Orihime memeluk Ichigo semakin kuat. "Ichigo—Aku dijodohkan dengan pria lain... aku tidak mau Ichigo!" Sekali lagi sebutir air mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Ichigo mencengkram kedua pundak Orihime dengan tangannya lalu menatap erat ke arah matanya.

"Aku tak akan mengizinkan itu Orihime!" serunya sebelum akhirnya terdiam. "Orihime... ayo kita tinggalkan saja kehidupan Bangsawan yang penuh kemunafikan ini," bisiknya pelan ke telinga Orihime.

"P—Pergi..?"

"Ya..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kita bisa hidup bersama, menjalani hidup normal seperti orang biasa..."

"I—Ichigo..."

"Kau keberatan, Orihime...?" tanyanya pelan.

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya ."Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa bersamamu Ichigo! Tak peduli seperti apapun hidup yang akan kita jalani."

Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu Orihime, minggu depan, temui aku di pusat taman kota, usahakan dirimu tidak tertangkap oleh penjaga, kita akan pergi, lalu kita bisa bersama."

Orihime mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

.

.:Love and Fate:.

.

Orihime menuliskan sebuah balasan untuk Ichigo, mengikatkan kertas di cakar burung merpati, dan menerbangkannya.

Burung merpati itu terbang menuju kerajaann keluarga Demchine, semua berjalan lancar sebelum akirnya terdengar suara senapan.

Darah tersembur keluar dari tubuh burung itu sementara seorang pria menyeringai ia mendekati tubuh burung itu lalu mengambil secarik kertas putih yang ternodai darah.

.

.:Love and Fate:.

.

Orihime keluar dari ruang pertemuan di mansion rumahnya, tadi dia, ayahnya, dan para prajurit mempersiapkan strategi untuk perang besok. Tapi dia tak begitu peduli tentang perang itu, yang dipedulikannya hanya tentang keselamatan Ichigo dan rencana kabur mereka beberapa hari lagi.

Orihime masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati seekor burung merpati tengah mengetuk-ngetuk jendela rumah.

Orihime terdiam menatap burung itu. Mengapa terasa... berbeda? Ah tidak... itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Dia menarik kertas yang terikat di lengan burung tersebut.

_Orihime, bisa kau tolong beritahukan strategi perang keluargamu...?_

_Jika kita mengetahui strateginya, mungkin kita bisa kabur dengan aman._

_-Ichigo_

Iris Orihime melebar membaca itu.

Haruskah ia memberitahukannya...? Tapi bukankah itu artinya dia mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri...? Tidak... ia percaya pada Ichigo.

Orihime menuliskan balasannya, mengikatkannya ke cakar burung merpati tersebut, lalu menutup jendelanya.

Aneh... Tapi perasaannya agak sedikit tidak enak hari ini.

.

.:Love and Fate:.

.

_**HARI PERANG**_

Jam sebelas malam, satu jam lagi perang dimulai, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke taman kota setelah dia lolos dari pengawasan pengawal kerajaannya.

Dia menatap ke sekeliling mencoba mencari seseorang... tidak ada siapapun.

Dia duduk di bangku taman tersebut, mencoba untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

**BUAAKK**

"UGH!" Dia segera memegang erat kepalanya yang terasa dipukul, pandangan matanya mulai sedikit kabur. Dia menghadap ke belakang mencoba melihat siapa yang memukulnya, namun pada detik itu juga iris matanya melebar.

"K—Kau! Ishida Prajurit utama kerajaan _Champaque_?!" seru Ichigo.

"Benar... dan aku disini untuk mengenyahkanmu."

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?!" seru Ichigo sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hmph..." Ishida tersenyum sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau benar-benar mengira bahwa Nona Orihime akan menerimamu sebagai kekasih yang sederajat...?"

"H-Heh?!"

Ishida terdiam sebelum tertawa lantang.

"Apa yang lucu...?!" bentak Ichigo.

Ishida mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah-baiklah, Tuan Pangeran yang malang, akan kuberitahu, semua ini sudah kami rencanakan! Kisah cinta terlarang antar dua bangsawan..." Ishida kembali tertawa. "Jangan harap kau bisa memiliki Nona Orihime! Sejak awal kami memang berencana untuk menggiringmu keluar dan menghabisimu!"

Iris Ichigo melebar.

"H—Hal seperti itu...!"

"Kau masih tidak percaya...? Hmph, kalau begitu bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui tempat pertemuan kalian...? Tentu saja aku diberitahu oleh nona Orihime, sekarang lenyaplah anak tunggal dari bangsawan _Demchine_!" seru Ishida sambil menarik anak panahnya.

Sial! Ichigo tidak membawa pedangnya, tak ada kemungkinan untuk menang, tidak, dia belum boleh mati sekarang. Satu-satunya kesempatan adalah melarikan diri.

Ichigo mendecih sebelum kemudian melemparkan sebilah pisau ke arah Ishida.

Menyadari hal itu Ishida segera berusaha menghindar, dan Ichigo melompat lalu berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

'Bagaimana bisa kau Orihime...!' teriak Ichigo dalam hati.

.

.:Love and Fate:.

.

Ishida mengelap luka bekas goresan pisau yang tadi nyaris menancap di kepalanya.

Dia mendecih sebelum akhirnya menjilat darahnya sendiri.

Seketika terdengar langkah kaki dua orang mendekat. Ishida menoleh ke arah mereka, sebelum ahirnya menunduk ke salah satu pria.

"Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu, Ishida?" tanya sosok itu.

"Sudah, Tuan..." balas Ishida.

"Bagus," balas sosok itu, lalu terdiam sebelum akhirnya melemparkan setumpuk uang ke arah Ishida, ia lalu menatap ke arah pria kedua. "Sekarang giliranmu, Chad, Pengawal utama dari kerajaan _Demchine_," ujarnya.

Chad—pria itu—terdiam sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Baik, Tuan..."

.

.:Love and Fate:.

.

Ichigo berjalan masuk kemansionnya dengan terengah-engah, sementara dadanya terasa amat sesak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang mencintainya telah menghkhianatinya.

'Kenapa Orihime...?!' teriak Ichigo dalam hati. 'Jadi selama ini kau telah merencanakan hal ini...?! Semua yang kau katakan palsu...? Sejak awal kau sudah berniat membunuhku...? Sebenarnya apa aku dimatamu...?!' tanyanya frustasi.

Ichigo tertegun mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dia segera memasang sikap siaga.

Sosok pria bertubuh besar muncul dari balik lorong mansion. Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

"Ternyata itu kau... Chad..." gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Tuan Ichigo..." kata Chad. "Ada hal penting yang ingin Hamba bicarakan."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Apa itu...?"

"Saya berhasil mendapatkan strategi musuh..."

Lima kata yang membuat iris Ichigo melebar, dalam sekejap niat pembalasan merasuki dirinya, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali dia berkata.

"Bagus... Kita lakukan penyerangan sekarang."

.

.:Love and Fate:.

.

'Auuuhh, aku terlambat,' batin Orihime sementara dia berusaha keluar dari mansion, namun akhirnya seorang prajurit memergokinya.

"Nona Orihime...? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?! Itu berbahaya! Sebentar lagi perang dimulai!" serunya sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Orihime.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Orihime.

"Maaf Nona, tapi Baginda Raja memerintahkan saya untuk membawa anda ke menara, tempat yang palinga aman." Katanya sementara mereka mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai menara tertinggi.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" bentak Orihime.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu menara tertinggi prajurit mendorong Orihime kedalam hingga terjatuh, sebelum akhirnya mengunci pintu itu.

Orihime segera bangkit dan menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Keluarkan aku!" serunya sambil terus menggedor. "Keluarkan! Keluarkan! Keluarkan!" Namun perlahan-lahan pukulannya ke pintu itu semakin memelan.

"Maaf Nona..." Bisik prajurit itu pelan, selanjutnya terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh.

"Lepaskan... aku..." Orihime menghentikan pukulannya sebelum akhirnya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, lalu meringkuk. "Ichigo..." bisiknya pelan entah pada siapa.

.

.:Love and Fate:.

.

Kegaduhan di luar mansion membuat Orihime merasa tidak nyaman, berkali-kali terdengar teriakan orang-orang. Ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

'Maaf Ichigo...! Aku tak bisa menepati janji, semoga kau baik-baik saja!' serunya dalam hati.

Orihime tersentak ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya didobrak oleh seseorang, ia meringkuk di pojok kamar, tangannya mulai bergetar... 'Ichigo...! Tolong aku...' batinnya ketakutan.

Pintu itu terdorong ke dalam hingga remuk menghantam tanah. Seorang pria yang tubuhnya belumuran dengan darah berdiri di dekat kamar sebelum kemudian ambruk.

Tubuh Orihime bergetar hebat melihat pria itu. "A-A-Ayah...?!" gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berlari mendekati ayahnya. "Ayah! Ada apa, Ayah?! Bicaralah padaku!"

"Percuma... Pria itu sudah... mati."

Orihime tertegun lalu kemudian menatap ke arah asal suara dengan pandangan mata ketakutan.

"K—Kau... Chad, P—Pengawal Utama Kerajaan _Demchine_."

Chad menarik pedangnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Orihime.

Mata Orihime bergetar ketakutan. "Jangan mendekat!" serunya tanpa dihiraukan oleh Chad.

Air mata mulai turun melalui mata Orihime. 'Tenang, Orihime! Tenang! Ichigo akan datang, dia akan menyelamatkanmu!' serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

Chad berhenti di depan Orihime sebelum akhirnya menyeringai. "Menunggu seseorang...?" tanyanya.

Orihime hanya membalas dengan menatapnya tegang.

"Aku tahu Nona Orihime yang malang, kalau kalian berencana untuk meninggalkan istana. Hmph, tapi kau terlalu bodoh jika berpikir bahwa pangeran Ichigo akan meninggalkan kerajaan hanya untuk orang seperti kau..."

"A—Apa maksudmu?! Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Nona yang malang," potong Chad sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. "Karena itu adalah hal yang telah direncanakan oleh kerajaan _Demchine_."

Orihime tertegun sebelum akhirnya menatap Chad dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah mengerti, bukan? Kami memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan strategi perang musuh, semua yang sudah kau jalani bersama Tuan Ichigo hanyalah sebuah **SANDIWARA.**"

"Hal seperti itu— tidak mungkin!" seru Orihime sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana dengan ini...?" ujar Chad sebelum akhirnya menampilkan kertas surat tulisan Orihime sendiri yang berisi tentang strategi perang kerajaan _Champaque_.

Tubuh Orihime bergetar sementara air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Selamat tinggal, Nona Orihime, tanggunglah pembalasan akhibat kebodohanmu sendiri," kata Chad dingin sebelum ahirnya mengayunkan pedangnya.

'Tidak! Tidak!' batin Orihime, ia tiarap ke arah lantai, membuat tebasan pedang meleset membelah tubuhnya.

Chad mendecih pelan sebelum mencoba untuk menebas Orihime kembali, namun sebelum itu Orihime menerjunkan tubuhnya sendiri melalui jendela dari puncak menara tertinggi.

Terdengar suara teriakan kuat yang semakin lama semakin mengecil lalu hilang.

Chad memandang kebawah menara melalui jendela.

"Bagus..." gumamnya. "Jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini, dia tak mungkin selamat, ditambah banyaknya tanaman semak-semak mawar berduri di bawah menara ini.'

Chad lalu turun dari menara itu, menunggangi kuda putih miliknya nya sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kerajaan _**Pitriste**_ untuk mengambil imbalannya.

.

.:Love and Fate:.

.

Seekor kupu-kupu terbang dan hinggap di sebuah bunga mawar merah, sebelum ahirnya tersentak dan terbang menjauh ketika sebuah tangan menjulur keluar dari dalam semak-semak.

Seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang penuh darah akibat tergores banyak duri mawar mencoba berdiri, namun karena kakinya yang lemah, ia kembali jatuh tersungkur, membuat lebih banyak kali duri yang menggores tubuhnya.

Ya, itu dia, Orihime.

Dia mencoba berdiri kembali, lalu berjalan sempoyongan, mencoba untuk keluar dari semak-semak mawar berduri yang luas itu tanpa mempedulikan duri-duri mawar yang menggores kulit kakinya.

Satu nama yang terus bergema di kepalanya, 'Ichigo...' bersama berjuta-juta pertanyaan, 'Mengapa... Mengapa?!'

Orihime terus berjalan memasuki hutan, dia tak tahu lagi mau kemana.

Entahlah.

Dia tak peduli.

Hanya penyesalan yang terus menancap erat di hatinya.

Penyesalan mengapa dia begitu bodoh, terperangkap dalam cinta, dipermainkan.

'Ichigo...' batinnya. 'Jadi semua senyumanmu dan pujianmu itu juga bohong...? Jadi ternyata kau sama saja dengan bangsawan munafik lainnya...?' Air mata kembali mengalir turun melalui pipinya.

Sementara kakinya terus melangkah sempoyongan, matanya menangkap sebuah sosok berambut orange, itu dia... Ichigo... bersama para prajurit bangsawan _Demchine_.

Orihime tersentak sebelum akhirnya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena gugup, sementara nafasnya mulai terengah-engah.

Ia melirik ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa tempat itu tadi digunakan untuk perang. Matanya menatap ke arah mayat-mayat prajurit kerajaan Demchine dan Champaque yang berlumuran darah, dan beberapa mayat pun sudah tidak utuh.

Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin sementara dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Tuan Ichigo! Kami menunggu perintah penghancuran kerajaan Campaque!" seru seorang prajurit. Orihime tertegun mendengar hal itu.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak... tampak berpikir.

'Tidak Ichigo... Tidak... Katakan tidak sehingga aku tahu kalau kau tak mengkhianatiku,' teriak Orihime dalam hati.

Detik itu sorot mata Ichigo langsung berganti dengan sorot mata kesedihan, dengan pelan dia berkata.

"Hancurkan..." Satu kata yang dengan sukses menghancurkan harapan Orihime menjadi ribuan keping keputusasaan.

Pada saat itu juga, seorang prajurit menembakkan beberapa meriam ke kerajaan Campaque, yang dalam sekejap meledak dan menelan kerajaan itu kedalam lautan api.

Orihime memandang kerajaannya dari kejauhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. 'Kenapa Ichigo... Kenapa...?' Kesesakan mulai menggumpal di dalam paru-paru Orihime, kenapa...? Kenapa dia harus merasakan perasaaan sepedih ini?!

Beberapa menit kemudian hujan turun, para prajurit satu persatu mulai pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Meninggalkan Ichigo... ia hanya berdiri mematung disana, sementara ia memandangi kerajaan Campaque yang telah hangus... apa dia... menyesal...?

Sementara itu hati Orihime telah remuk.

Mengapa Ichigo melakukan hal ini kepadanya...? Dia bilang mereka bisa hidup bersama, Dia bilang ia mencintai dirinya.

Tapi Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa...?!

Orihime berteriak dalam hati sementara hatinya serasa diiris dengan pisau.

Kenapa meskipun Ichigo telah melakukan hal ini kepadanya dia tetap... mencintainya...?

Dia mencintainya... Tapi pada saat yang sama dia juga membencinya.

Membencinya yang telah merenggut segalanya.

Merenggut keluarganya, kerajaannya, hatinya...

Kenapa dia masih begitu mencintainya...?

'Aku benci... Ichigo... Aku benci diriku yang mencintaimu...' batinnya sementara _'air mata darah' _mengalir turun melalui pipinya.

Sorot matanya yang tadi terlihat begitu lemah sekarang berganti dengan sorot mata kebencian.

Tangan mungilnya meraih sebilah pedang bekas pertempuran yang tergeletak di tanah, dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah belakang Ichigo.

Merasakan aura yang berada di belakangnya, Ichigo segera menghadap ke belakang, irisnya melebar.

'K—Kau...'

Orihime membalas dengan pandangan mata dingin sebelum—

_**ZRRAAATTTTSSSSS!**_

Orihime menikamnya, tepat dijantung, darah menyembur keluar, menciprati wajah Orihime.

Ichigo ambruk ke tanah...

"O—Orihime... uhuk!" kata-katanya terpotong oleh batuk darahnya. "Orihime K—Kenapa kau..." Sebelum perkataannya terselesaikan, pandangan Ichigo semakin kabur, dan perlahan-lahan menggelap, ia menutup matanya.

Ia telah pergi.

Orihime menatap kedua tangannya yang belumuran darah, sorot matanya kini menunjukkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat sementara air mata kembali mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa...? Aku...? Kenapa...? Ichigo...? Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku Ichigo...?! Ukh... khhh...!" tangisnya penuh kesesakkan.

Orihime menatap wajah Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya _memutus jarak_ diantara mereka.

Orihime menarik dirinya kembali, sebelum kemudian meraih pedang yang berlumuran darah tadi.

'Aku mencintaimu Ichigo...'

Lalu dengan segera dia menusukkan pedang itu ke jantungnya sendiri.

'Sekarang Kita bisa bersama lagi—'

Darah segar menyembur keluar, mewarnai pohon-pohon dengan warna merah. Sementara Orihime ambruk tergeletak di samping Ichigo.

'—di neraka.'

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai! Maaf kalau feel-nya ga dapet, tapi segaje-gajenya fic ini, saya butuh support, kritik, saran, komentar dari para _**Senpai & Reader **_sekalian . tolong _**Review Review Review Review **__#Ditembak_


End file.
